Mormor One-Shots
by Johns-Jumper
Summary: This is a short series of ficlets all based off of BBCs 'Sherlock'. The only pairing in these ficlets are Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran. Rated M for possible smut and/or graphic violence in later chapters.
1. Rain

**Wow, it's been a while since I've posted anything and I'd like to think my writing has greatly improved. This isn't Harry Potter related like my other stories because in the last year or so, I've also found myself spiraling into the Sherlock fandom as well. **

**This is going to be a short series of ficlets from a one-word writing prompt my friend had made up and I really hope you enjoy them! -Sevvie**

**Prompt One: "Rain"**

It had been pouring for five days straight and Jim could see Sebastian getting restless. He never sent him out when it was raining because a slippery rooftop could end the man's life and Jim didn't want that. But Sebastian needed to be out there, shooting things, creating havoc. Really, he was an adrenalin junkie.

First it had been the bathroom. When Jim went to bed the second night, it had been clean enough to pass as clean. When he woke up though, it was shining and completely spotless and Sebastian had smelt like lemons, passed out on the couch with the box of cleaning supplies on the floor next to him. Apparently, he'd been about to do the kitchen but had taken a small break because after his little kip, Sebastian was scrubbing there too. He even emptied out the fridge, throwing away what needed to be thrown away and cleaning the gunk off the ketchup bottle.

Restless. And still raining.

Second, it had been Sebastian's guns. He cleaned them regularly, even the ones he didn't use often, but this was overkill. He took them all out and made sure there wasn't a speck of dust or a smudge in sight, polishing them until the shined like the bathroom and kitchen did.

Restless. And the rain still hadn't stopped.

It was the fourth day that he started pacing around the house, muttering things under his breath and Jim watched him warily over his book. A pacing Sebastian wasn't a happy Sebastian and a not happy Sebastian was violent. Sometimes he didn't even register what he was doing until he had Jim pinned to the wall by his throat when pacing had gotten to0 tiresome. Jim was lucky this time; Sebastian had just stalked into his room and threw something at the wall with an outraged scream.

Restless. And the rain still poured on.

On the fifth day, Sebastian was so restless he just sat in the kitchen and stared outside, glaring at the rain. The only sign he wasn't as relaxed as he looked was the constant drumming of his fingers on the polished chestnut table. He sat there for hours and hours on end, not getting up to eat or use the washroom.

Jim was in the living room, sat on his chair with his laptop balanced on his legs, scrolling through different stories of people on death row. It amused him, some people's last wishes or last meals. A single blueberry was one and it was hilarious, finding himself chuckling softly when he saw sudden movement and the scrape of a chair on hard wood flooring. His eyes narrowed, glaring at his employee because what if he'd scratched the floors and they had to be replaced? Again.

Sebastian just growled at the glare and rushed into his room with long, determined strides. It didn't take much wondering what the man was up to because he re-emerged seconds later, tucking his favourite revolver into his torn up jeans.

All that was said, in a voice rough from lack of talking over the past few days, was: "Don't wait up."

As if Jim would. He rarely ever did when Sebastian went on his walks. He could be out there for hours, had been gone for two days once, just walking around the city. But he'd never gone out in the rain before, especially not rain like this, coming down in depressing grey sheets with thunder booming and rattling the art on the walls. It concerned Jim and he walked over to the window, just in time to see Sebastian's form disappearing with a long, wispy curl of smoke from the cigarette he must have lit.

Jim sighed and went into the kitchen to find something small to snack on, a little bag of dried banana chips striking his interest and he munched on them as he walked around the manor. It was too big for only two people but Jim adored it, all it's hidden cupboards and the huge library. His footsteps couldn't be heard on the floor like they normally could due to the rain and thunder and it honestly made Jim a bit upset. It may not have shown, but Sebastian's mood had been affecting him greatly, making him get upset at the smallest of things.

He finished his snack and threw the left over bag into the rubbish bin, noting that Sebastian had even taken out the garbage. It was boring, not going outside, not seeing people or watching the cars. A bubble bath sounded nice, relieve some of his tension and relax him so he could just laze around and stare at the ceiling contentedly.

The scent of vanilla surrounded him and Jim sunk further into the warm water, the bubbles up to and tickling his chin and when they popped, more of the sweet, calming smell was released into the air. The lights were dimmed and he knew they wouldn't go out, even if the power went out, because they had a backup generator for cases like that. He had candles lit around the tub, jasmine mixing in with vanilla, and very low in the background there was the soft music of a harp. It was all so relaxing and calm and Jim found himself falling asleep, knowing he had to get out of the tub now despite how nice it felt because there was no Sebastian to save him if he drowned while sleeping, something that had happened more than once.

Jim had been in the bath for an hour and Sebastian still wasn't back. He didn't expect him to be but some company would be nice as he stretched out on the couch, wearing soft flannel pajama pants and a hoodie and reading a book, the reading glasses only Sebastian and his optometrist knew he had perched on his nose. Two more chapters into the slightly boring novel and the click of the lock finally sounded, Jim's eyes slowly moving towards the door where his sniper shuffled in, completely drenched.

"Put your boots by the heater and don't you dare get water on my carpets,"

Sebastian rolled his eyes but did as he was told, not a word spoken until Jim stopped him on his way to the bathroom. There wasn't just water soaking into his shirt and jeans, there was blood too. It wasn't his own but it was still blood.

The poor man had been so bored he'd gone out and killed someone completely innocent to satisfy his hunger for death.

"How many times did you shoot him?" asked Jim as he walked with Sebastian to the bathroom, stopping off in the larger man's room to get clean and dry clothes first.

"Eight. 'e pissed me off. Offered me 'is umbrella so I killed 'im," came the gruff reply and Jim left Sebastian alone now, strolling back to the living room with a bit of a smile on his face.

It was still raining. But Sebastian wasn't restless anymore.


	2. Illness

**Three followers already?! You guys are great! -Sevvie**

**Prompt Two: Illness**

Sebastian absolutely hated it when Jim was sick. Not because he was whiny or annoying or even crueler towards him than usual. It was because of how hard it was not to laugh at his appearance. Jim's nose would turn red and his lips chapped, voice hoarse and stuffy and there was always a blanket or one of Sebastian's large sweaters over his shoulders. It was adorable.

Jim hated it when Sebastian did laugh, always giving a small chuckled when his name was pronounced "Thebathtian" or when Jim would snap "Thut ub!"

Sometimes, Jim would throw things with his weakened arms or scream until his voice went away completely. People always did tell him silence was golden but with Jim, silence was both unnerving and peaceful. He could either be planning some sort of nasty torture for when he was better or just sulking, staring at a wall or ripping pages from phonebooks or flirting with one of his contacts which Sebastian hated so much it made him want to take the phone and snap it in two.

"Come here an' warm be ub," The criminal mumbled as Sebastian passed by him sprawled on the couch, looking quite warm already with his nest of quilts and his cup of soup, homemade of course, by Sebastian.

The sniper smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to Jim's forehead, smoothing his hair back to check his temperature and as an excuse to show affection, something he was rarely allowed to do since they were in public a lot. Then he just continued on walking to the bathroom like he had been, ignoring the hand that reached out to him but almost turning back when he saw the soup almost fall over.

"Thebathtian! Wad are you doin'? Thad wad an order!" Jim cried and Sebastian snorted at how pathetic he sounded. Soon the sound of the bath running could be heard and so could Sebastian humming to himself. He may hate it when Jim was sick because it was amusing but he loved it because he secretly loved taking care of people he cared for.

He didn't notice Jim behind him until he heard him sit down on the toilet, sniffling and wiping his nose on a crumpled up tissue, smelling of chicken broth and vapour rub. Sebastian didn't let on that he knew his boss was there until a tiny whine sounded, small and begging for attention and making him break out in laughter. Jim hit him on the back of his head and he smiled down into the bubbly bath water before standing and hefting Jim to his feet and began the long process of stripping the squirming and struggling man down. Apparently, Jim didn't want a bath if his protesting was anything to go by.

That is, until Sebastian began pulling his own clothes off too while Jim was left shivering and whimpering, eyeing the bath with equal parts hate and want. Sebastian laughed again and slowly stepped into the tub, sinking down but leaving enough room between his legs for the much smaller man to sit between them, which he immediately did.

"You're such a brat," Sebastian mumbled, arms winding around a thin body and holding him tight and close. He wasn't too worried about getting sick himself, not with his immune system and general tolerance of his boss' bullshit. There had been a few times when Jim had actually faked being sick to get Sebastian's attention.

His reply was nothing but a little noise made at the back of Jim's throat as he sunk down into the bath, eyes closing and his voice already a bit clearer from being so relaxed when his spoke next: "An' you deal wid it,"

Sebastian nodded and placed little kisses to the skin of Jim's neck not covered by bubbles or water. It was nothing too sexual, just kisses and caresses to his stomach, because Jim had no drive when sick. Which was good because Sebastian didn't like the thought of sex with that stuffy voice in his ear; it made him chuckle, actually. Jim sighed at the amused noise and it turned into soft coughs, his body shaking and Sebastian whispered sweet nothings into his ear to calm him, rubbing his chest to help him breathe.

"I hade you, Thebathtian," he growled and curled up small, thin arms wrapped around his thin legs and his thin body shaking even with the heat from the bath and the heat from Sebastian's body. The sniper buried his face into the crook of the other man's neck to hide his smile, humming and kissing and even scraping his teeth a few times because he knew Jim liked that.

A whispered "I love y'too, James," could barely be heard but Jim still grinned from ear to ear because even if he just said it, Sebastian normally nodded and went on with whatever he was doing with the ghost of a smile. Affection and love was rarely shown in their home, masked by murder and animalistic lust and the stubbornness of two men, one who claimed he couldn't love and the other who claimed he didn't like men, that the military was _different_, Jim!

They stayed like that for a few hours, cuddling until the water grew lukewarm and even Sebastian started to shiver a bit, about to say something when his mind drew back into focus and he could hear soft snoring. He smiled. Jim only snored when he was either in a very deep sleep or when he was sick, both of which seemed to be present. Sebastian felt bad when he roused Jim into consciousness and made him slowly get out of the tub so he could drain it and pat them both dry. He helped Jim dress, two sweaters and all and then dressed himself too so he could wrap his arm around Jim's waist and lead him to their bedroom.

Sebastian tucked Jim under the thick quilt and crawled under to wrap his body around the man, holding him close and rub his chest through the layers of clothing, starting to sing a soft lullaby to help him fall back asleep. Jim liked it when he sang for some reason, said he liked the deep rumble of his voice and how something so rough could become something so soft.

Sebastian was tired too, especially after a long day of taking care of a whiny criminal with a tendency to complain about absolutely everything. He found himself starting to drift off, voice trailing into deep steady breathing and was almost asleep when he heard a tiny, soft, sleepy whisper.

"Thang you, Thebby…"


	3. Band

**Just a warning, there is a blowjob (hopefully well written) in this chapter. Also, thanks to ****rayalevell**** for my first review! -Sevvie**

**Prompt Three: Band**

It had been a very long time since Sebastian had even looked at the instrument. Its strings were still nice and tight, but not too tight, and the dark blue paint still gleamed like the day he had bought it. He'd long since lost all of his picks but his fingers were calloused from playing without on and from years of being in the business he was in.

Now that he'd seen his guitar, Sebastian wanted to play it. After so long with the ting being in storage, though, he was sure he'd never be able to play as good as he used to. But he strapped it over his shoulder anyway and hauled up the trunk holding all his high school stuff. It was quite heavy but he managed to bring it up two flights of stairs and into the living room, dropping it in front of the couch then plopping down, waiting a few minutes to catch his breath before preparing himself for a few hours of playing around with his guitar.

"What is that?"

Sebastian looked up from tuning the guitar, a grin on his face. The thing was making him surprisingly happy and reminiscent, already remembering how to play as he plucked the strings, testing the tightness and the sound. Jim didn't look very impressed, though, staring at the guitar with equal parts disgust and curiosity. He knew Jim knew how to play piano quite well, they had one in the corner of the sitting room, so he had thought the man would have no problems with Sebastian being a musician too.

"It's a guitar, boss. Ain't you ever seen one before?" Sebastian laughed and strummed a few chords. It didn't sound _too_ bad, but he could definitely do better and he needed a pick. But it was justlike riding a bike, he'd been told, to pick up an instrument you hadn't played in years and play it.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I've seen one. Why is it here?" Jim walked forward and looked down at his sniper. His nose wrinkled rather adorably and his thin fingers reached out and trailed along the neck of the guitar. He didn't even give Sebastian time to answer before shaking his head, a gesture of finality. "Get rid of it. It's too loud,"

Sebastian frowned but an order was an order. Even if they were together, Sebastian was still an employee above everything and he had to do whatever Jim said. He sighed, removing the black strap from around his shoulder and setting the instrument aside. That seemed to please Jim and he smiled a bit sheepishly up at the man before reaching out and grabbing his hips to pull him onto the couch. Seb then fished around in the trunk at his feet and pulled out the last high school yearbook he'd bothered to buy.

Jim curled into his side as they looked through it, Jim's arm around his waist and Sebastian's over Jim's shoulders. He pointed out all his old mates, enemies, teachers, and all the awards he'd won. Sebastian had been terrible in most academics but he'd excelled with physical activities; captain on both the rugby and football team and had won a lot of different track and field events, earning medals and trophies and certificates. Jim seemed impressed, seeing his sniper's name and face all over the place. They eventually got past the sports section and onto the section Sebastian had initially wanted to show Jim.

"Are those leather trousers?" Jim piped up, pointing to a picture of a band. _Sebastian's_ band. Well, he wasn't the one that had formed it or came up with the idea, but he was everyone's favourite. Looking back at his old self, he could see why. His hair had been a bit longer, falling in his eyes and making him look boyish but also mature. His eyes seemed almost innocent but still with a wicked gleam to them, matching his smirk. He used to be skinnier, still strong but his muscles hadn't been as defined. He had been an excellent guitarist and had sung back up too; the perfect heartthrob.

And then there were the leather trousers.

"Yeah. It was a stage thing. I never wore them off the stage,"

Jim snickered which earned him a soft hit to the shoulder. It wasn't like he was the only one wearing them, his best mate was too. But it wasn't visible as he was sitting behind the drums, a wide grin on his face with his blue-black hair sticking up at odd angles. He'd died in the war, right in front of Sebastian, and it kind of hurt to see him so happy.

If Jim had noticed his smile falling a bit, he didn't say anything, just kept on chuckling softly. But Sebastian knew he boss quite well and could hear the slight nervousness in his laughter. Sebastian's grin quirked up again and he pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot behind Jim's ear, making him jump a bit, before standing and leaving the other man still looking at the few pictures of his band.

He searched his closet, almost frantically, for the dull shine of leather. No matter how much Jim laughed, he could see the man actually liked the trousers. And when he finally found them, Sebastian quickly stripped off everything he was wearing, underwear included because if they were tight with underwear then, they'd be even tighter now even without underwear. He pulled on the trousers with some difficulty, having to spend a bit of time adjusting himself in them so it wasn't so uncomfortable, and sucked his stomach in to do up the zip and button. They clung to him everywhere, muscular thighs and calves defined and arse nice and pert, a bit of a bulge in the front. Sebastian smirked at his reflection in the mirror, mussing up his hair a bit to look more like the picture before walking stiffly, but confidently back to where Jim was.

And he'd gotten the exact response he'd been expecting, Jim's head snapping up to look at him when he cleared his throat and eyes going wide. His face flushed and Sebastian could see him inhaling deeply, preparing himself before he stood and walked towards him. Sebastian chuckled, a deep noise, when he was pushed back against the nearest wall and Jim dropped to his knees. "You look ridiculous," the man muttered, making Sebastian let out a bark of laughter, turning into an appreciative hum when Jim started to nuzzle against his leather covered crotch.

"Yeah? Guess I should look ridiculous more often then," the sniper mumbled, voice pitching even lower than it normally was when he felt himself growing hard, trapped in the tight trousers. It was actually kind of painful but didn't last long. Jim was impatient this time, heatedly kissing and nipping Sebastian's hipbones as he opened the trousers and tugged them down enough to release Sebastian's half hard cock. He wasted no time, a small hand jerking him into being fully erect before his eager tongue started to lick along his shaft.

Sebastian moaned softly, one hand pressed against the wall and the other just combing through Jim's hair, watching as his tiny lover sucked at the base of his cock. Jim had a wicked mouth, along with his wicked everything else, and could take almost half of him in one go, tongue laving around him as he sucked. Then he started to slowly move his head, up and down Seb's length, tongue dipping into the slit each time he came up and pressing against the underside each time he went down. It felt incredible and Sebastian tipped his head back, using a lot of self-control to not start fucking Jim's mouth. Jim liked to have control and that included making Sebastian stay still and sometimes even completely silent, which was torture. Within a few seconds, Jim had most of his cock down his throat, something Sebastian absolutely loved about Jim sucking him off, and swallowed around him, muscles fluttering and making Sebastian gasp with pleasure.

He'd actually never been very vocal during sex before he'd started fucking his boss, never finding anybody worth his noises. But Jim's arse was tight, mouth was amazing and he was just Jim. He was as close to perfect as someone, in Sebastian's eyes could get. So he let out stings of curses, loud moans, long groans, and grunts and gasps as if thanking Jim for sucking him off. He was a busy man and somehow found the time to have sex at least twice a week and try to give Sebastian a blowjob each day. It was wonderful, albeit a bit exhausting, but whatever Jim wanted, he got.

This was how they came to their little compromise, Sebastian giving a little jerk of his hips when he knew he was going to come soon and Jim only working harder. He reached up and gently played with the sniper's balls, lips wrapping around the base of his cock then pulling almost all the way off to suckle at the head. Sebastian groaned loudly as the first stripe of come shot out the tip of his cock and into Jim's mouth. Jim then pulled of, swallowing as his hand wrapped around Sebastian again, stroking him quickly and firmly as the rest of the man's come splattered onto his lips and chin and cheeks. Jim loved the taste of Sebastian's come but Sebastian loved seeing his lover's face painted white with it, so they had come to an agreement to do both.

After they had calmed down, Sebastian panting slightly and Jim wiping the come off his face then licking it off his fingers, Sebastian started laughing. Jim looked so offended and it only made his laugh harder, gently pulling the other man up to stand and kissing him firmly on the lips, tasting himself.

"Why are you laughing?" he snapped, a cute pout on his face as he pushed Sebastian away. Seb shook his head and swiped up a bit of come that had dripped down onto Jim's shoulder with his middle finger, Jim happily sucking and licking it off.

"Never thought showing you my yearbook would end like this," he explained, Jim joining in on his laughter once he got over the initial insult of it all. Sebastian pushed the leather trousers off completely and effortlessly picked Jim up, carrying him over to the couch and laying over top him. Jim deserved something in return for what had just happened.

"Does this mean I get to keep my guitar?" Sebastian asked after he stripped Jim, littering his chest and abdomen with licks and kisses.

"Maybe,"

Sebastian chuckled, muffling it with Jim's thigh, because that was definitely a yes.


	4. Goodbye

**Prompt Four: Goodbye**

Dearest Sebastian,

You do know how much I despise last minute plans. And handwriting letters and documents. And being apart from you. And when my suits get stained. Or torn. Or wrinkled. Actually, I despise many things. Many, many, many things. I've come to realize that I'm a rather hateful person. It was quite the surprise.

But, my darling, there is one thing I hate above everything else and that is why this letter isn't typed out. It's more personal this way and I know you like it when I do things out of the norm for you. That one thing is saying goodbye. Especially to you. But before I explain why I'm saying goodbye to you, there are a few things you must know about me and about us.

First of all, I love you, and I don't say it as often as I should. I am a very stubborn man, Sebastian. I know you already know that I love you, but I need to make it clear to you. You are my world, Sebastian, and I live only for you. I've never loved anyone in my entire life. Ever. But you… You've always been different to me. I've never met anyone who could list off all the things needed to make red velvet cupcakes in less than thirty seconds while simultaneously cleaning a rifle. You're perfect for me, Seb. I fit in your arms just right when we fall asleep together, you're the only person whose food I will eat, you know the difference between our business lives and our romantic lives. You know how to calm me when something goes wrong and you also know how to get me riled up when it is needed. Or for your own personal gain because I know how much you like it when I'm angry.

I've never met anyone so completely perfect. Honestly, I thought I was the closest thing to perfect there was. But then you came along, August 15, a month after you were discharged. I didn't even have to train you! You signed my contract knowing how to use almost every type of gun there is and you already had a terrible criminal record. And you're quite attractive too, Seb, even though I tell you otherwise sometimes. I've never thought you were ugly or disgusting. You're beautiful, the image of a god. I love the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you smile at me and I love all of your scars and I love the tattoo of a tiger you have on your ribs. I love you. You radiate power and demand attention, even mine. You're captivating and I wish I could spend the rest of my days getting to know you even better.

I bet you have figured out by now how you escaped going to prison after Afghanistan. You're welcome. When I head that there was a sniper, high in rank, which had gone crazy and killed half his unit, I knew I had to have you. I needed someone with your sort of bloodlust. So, I pulled a few strings, made a couple calls, threatened a lot of people, and you were free and had a clean record. It only took a few weeks to free a murderer. It only took a few weeks for the best thing in my life to happen. When I first saw you, I knew you'd be perfect for the job. You were smoking a cigarette and I could see you had a sniper's hands, nice and steady with long fingers. And you were so eager to be under my employment, so happy to have a gun in your hands again. Perfect.

If I could, I would grow old with you, Sebastian. I'd love you until my time of dying and then some. And I will, actually. But that time has come much sooner than I expected. But, darling, my time has come. I'm not sick and you know I've never really been insane. You know I had a terribly lonely childhood and I just want to be noticed. For a while, having your attention was more than enough, though I still kept them empire running very nicely. But you have to understand that Sherlock… I love him too. Just not in the way I love you. I love him because he has enough to challenge me, to make me think. I will never love anyone like I love you, Sebastian. NEVER. Please understand that.

Now I can see that I went too far with Sherlock. I lost control and I didn't listen to you. I pushed you away and for that, I hate myself. I knew, when this all first started, that I would go too far. I thought I could stop myself. But I was wrong… So wrong. I never wanted to hurt you, Sebastian, but I'm afraid I have to.

I'm sorry that my writing has been shaky, that there are tear stains, but I really don't want to do this. I'm not ready to die, Tiger. I don't want to leave you and it's not fair that I have to! So, as you are sitting there at your post reading this, I hope you'll understand that this has to happen and I pray you'll forgive me eventually. Don't leave, though. Don't try to stop me. Don't you dare take your eyes off of Watson once you're done reading this letter. That is my last order. If Sherlock somehow survives this, I want you to kill Watson. It doesn't matter when or if, it could be years from now or not at all, but he is to die if Sherlock lives.

Now look up. Look out the window to your right, and look up to the hospital roof.

Do you see how much this is tearing me apart? And you have to watch it all. For that I apologize. For all of this, I apologize. Just know that through this all, I will be thinking of you and the future we could have had. I will be thinking of the child we could have adopted, the library we keep meaning to install. About who will stitch up your wounds and wipe away your tears and listen to your sweet singing voice. Will you move on and find someone else, someone who can treat you like you deserve to be treated? Will you keep the empire running? Will you miss me? Will you move back into your old bedroom or move out completely, leaving all of our memories behind?

Will you still love me, as I will still love you, even in death?

Sebastian, please don't be angry with me. Please look up again and let me see your smile one last time. Please don't try to be a hero and save me. This has to happen. I'm so sorry.

With all my love and forever yours,

Jim

PS. I love you.  
PPS. I will see you sooner than you expect.  
PPPS. I love you.


End file.
